


Dinner

by CrucioAndCoffee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, F/F, Fluff, HP Femslash MiniFest, auror!bellatrix, bipolar!bellatrix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrucioAndCoffee/pseuds/CrucioAndCoffee
Summary: Alecto is a chef like a good Hufflepuff should be, while her hot-tempered girlfriend Bellatrix is an auror





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Way last minute entry for the @hpfemslash-minifest. It’s just a drabble because I was busy with nano all month. Of course, I go with the murder girlfriends… just less murdery.
> 
> Warnings: Small reference to bipolar disorder, busted knuckles

Bellatrix rested her chin on Alecto’s shoulder. Her arms wrapped around Alecto’s waist, pulling her back, and stealing her from the stove. She kissed Alecto’s neck and let out a tired sigh, burying herself in her girlfriend’s red hair.

“Love, you can kiss me later. Not when I’m cooking.” She pried at Bellatrix’s firm grip. As she brushed Bellatrix’s knuckles a frown formed. Again they were rough and swollen. “Something happen at headquarters today,” she asked quietly.

“Make me,” Bellatrix mumbled against her skin. She kissed neck again and grazing it with a smirk. “And nothing to worry about.” Bellatrix held in the sigh. “I just lost my temper.”

Alecto stayed silent for a moment. The only noise being the simmering of the stove and Bellatrix’s breaths.

“Merlin, you are terrible.” Alecto patted Bellatrix’s hands, and she broke from her grip to return to cooking. “If you want to eat anything tonight you best behave.” Though she threw Bellatrix a pout and a lusty gaze. Alecto bit her lip, blushed, and went back to the dish. “It also means telling me what happened.”

Bellatrix had frozen in place, staring. “Fine,” she snapped. First, it was her temper boiling inside. She didn’t need to think about work. It was the last thing she wanted to drag into the flat. Then it was a blush on her cheeks. Ideas of later flashed in her mind. For Alecto, she’d behave. The reward was sweet after all.

“I swear Kingsley is the only one of them I can stand. I could easily butcher all of the other aurors. Yet, I get suspended. Because I’m emotionally compromised.” Her words came out as a growl, and she harshly crossed her arms. “One hypomanic episode and I’m suspended!” Bellatrix sighed and shook her head. Unfortunately, she knew how angry and irritable she can get in those states. It still didn’t mean she wasn’t capable.

“What are you cooking?” Bellatrix leaned against the marble counter and shifted the conversation. “You could just get Reesey to do it.” She pretended to stare anywhere but Alecto, however, it was a failed guise. Her eyes continuously swept over her girlfriend, eyeing every curve, and how attractive she looked in casual clothing. Her frustrations from the office were momentarily forgotten.

Alecto scoffed. “Suppose I should send your house elf as a replacement for your auror work then? Bellatrix, I’m a chef. I cook. It’s my job.” It was a low jab, and immediately regret filled her. “I’m sorry. It’s not fair how they treat you.” Alecto reached out and patted Bellatrix’s hand. Then she swatted at her and attempted to shoo her away. “Staring is rude miss Black.”

“But it’s so… muggle,” Bellatrix said with a tight frown. She ignored all the playful gestures but relented to go lie on the sofa. Her tiredness hitting her like a stray spell.

With a swift move of her arm, Alecto had Bellatrix pulled close enough to kiss. She almost did, but instead teased her by pulling away the last second. “Taste this.” She spooned some of the sauce and meat of the meal into Bellatrix’s mouth before she could protest.

Bellatrix moaned as she tasted and even licking the spoon. But of course, she had to do it seductively. “Damn you’re a good cook.”

“Of course I am.“ Alecto kissed her on the lips and wormed the spoon from Bellatrix’s hand, lacing their fingers. She rested her head on Bellatrix’s shoulders and embracing her in a tight hug. "I’m just glad you’re home at a reasonable hour for once despite the reasons…”

Bellatrix kissed the top of Alecto’s head. “As long as your pretty face is here.” She tipped Alecto to look up at her. “Is that all that’s for dinner?” she inquired with a smug grin inches from Alecto’s lips. Her gaze flicking over Alecto in a predatory manner.

“How crass. I swear you were raised better than this,” Alecto teased. “But maybe. Like I said, you have to behave.” She cupped Bellatrix’s neck and pulled her down into a deep kiss. “More later.”

Bellatrix lost herself in the kiss only to whisper, “of course,” as she pulled back. “Anything you say.”


End file.
